Strange Is Relative
by D.M.A.S
Summary: It's about Helena and Johnny and Tim and the fact that 'some' (at least) of her characters are way more real than they should be... I couldn't find a proper category so it ended up being here. It's a Tilena story with Johnny Depp included as a family friend and Tim's best friend. ... So what happens when certain characters Helena played are not sooo fictional but very real?
1. Off With His Head!

_**AN1/Summary**: It's about Helena and Johnny and Tim and the fact that 'some' (at least) of her characters are way more real than they should be..._

_**Disclaimer**: All mistakes are mine. Sorry for not being a native. Aside that like nothing belongs to me. Characters belong to themselves or their owners._

_**AN2**: I'm weird. And my mind came up with this. I hope you like it. Either way comments are love._  
_The chapter's short I just want to know if it's worth writing and if anyone would read it. I couldn't find a proper category so it ended up being here. It's a Tilena story with Johnny Depp included as a family friend and Tim's best friend._  
_And I made certain things up so it's probably not 100% accurate._

**Chapter 1: Off With His Head!**

She was sitting on a chair on set drinking a coffee as Johnny approached her. He eyed her suspiciously and she raised an eyebrow, "what's it?"

"Didn't you just wear something else and stood over there?", he pointed somewhere in the direction he just came from.

She shook her head.

"Never mind", he said, "I'm probably just tired and seeing things."

"So are you finished for today?", she asked him.

"Yup, want to eat something?", Johnny asked her.

Helena jumped up from the rock she was sitting on, "Let's go, I'm starving."

So they left their work place together and looked for a nice little restaurant.

"So have you heard anything from the kids, yet?", Johnny asked as they were seated.

Helena smiled, "they're fine. I just talked to Tim, seems that he was pretty tired though."

Johnny laughed and looked at his watch, "probably... He should have gone to bed then."

"Yeah well you know Tim. He doesn't sleep that much anyways. Uh and apparently he misses us", Helena said laughing.

Johnny laughed too, knowing what she was thinking, "suuuuure. He just misses his 'no one's disturbing me'-time."

"Probably", Helena said still laughing.

It didn't take them long to order some drinks and and pasta.

They were talking about anything and everything and both of them were happy that it wouldn't take that long anymore until they could go home to Europe. Not only because they missed their kids but they didn't really like Los Angeles that much. If not to say not at all.

It was then that Johnny caught a glimpse of red hair from a few tables away. There sat a woman who was apparently not that happy with her food. She was standing now and kept yelling at that poor guy. Her flaming locks that had about Helena's hair length but were way more curly were loosely hanging around her shoulders and back and touched her red leather jacket. She wore a white long skirt with black hearts on it and a matching white top. Johnny wasn't able to see her shoes though.

"What are you staring at?", Helena asked quietly after a while because he kept on staring and stopped to eat.

"Uh", Johnny said turning his gaze back to Helena, "there's that red haired 'woman' and she reminds me of someone. I guess I'm really seeing things now."

Helena didn't wait any longer and just turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?", she asked after a while and kept staring herself.

"Uh what are you thinking then?", Johnny asked.

"Did she just mutter 'off with his head?'", Helena asked and was glad she was actually already sitting down.

Johnny just nodded and added, "Uhum", as he realized Helena was still staring at the woman and therefore couldn't see him.


	2. Another World We're Living In Tonight

_**AN:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. (: Hope you still like it.  
Song is "Here With Me" by The Killers.

**Chapter 2: Another World We're Living In Tonight**

It was about half an hour later as Johnny and Helena arrived at the hotel they were currently staying at.  
The 'Red Queen' was long gone but Helena and Johnny were still kind of startled. It didn't take them long until they arrived at their room.

Gore and Jerry originally wanted them to have a suite each but Helena and Johnny talked them into making that one room to lower the costs. Aside that they would not spend much time in their room anyway and as long as it had two beds and a bathroom they would be fine.  
The movie was one that would be shot rather fast and at different locations so it was easier to have them in a hotel and every morning they would be fetched by a driver who drove them to their destination. Johnny had argued with Jerry about the fact that he could drive them on their own but eventually they did not want Johnny to drive that early in the morning for they knew he was not a morning person and they didn't trust Helena's driving skills much because apparently she is 'British'.  
Helena and Johnny wanted to argue but it didn't help so that's how they ended up in a hotel room in Los Angeles.

As soon as they entered their room Helena picked up two glasses and opened the balcony door before stepping out and putting the glasses on the small table. Johnny followed close behind with a bottle of wine.  
Somehow they had done that every night in the last week so it kind of became a ritual to sit outside for an hour, drinking a glass of wine and talking a little bit.

Helena let her head fall against the back of her chair while she closed her eyes as Johnny was pouring some wine in their glasses.  
"Thanks", she said a couple of moments later and opened her eyes again.  
Johnny looked around a little bit, "I'll never get used to that city."  
Helena nodded, "yeah I just can't stand it."  
They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes just sipping their wine.  
There was some music reaching their ears from apparently not that far away but it wasn't too loud either.  
Helena sighed, knowing exactly which song it was and somehow she could not suppress the fact that water slowly made his way to her eyes.  
Johnny looked at her as he heard her sigh, "what is it?", he asked.  
It took her a few moments to say anything and Johnny took the opportunity to listen to the words of the song.

_Don't want your picture_  
_On my cell phone_  
_I want you here with me_  
_Don't want your memory_  
_In my head now_  
_I want you here with me_

"I", she finally said and Johnny's attention was back on Helena.  
"I just miss him", she said and added, "and I shouldn't bother you with it. You've got your own problems. And it's not even a problem I have. It's just", she said, rambling now a little.  
But she didn't continue, so Johnny asked, "it's what? And you don't bother me. You know you can talk to me about anything."  
Helena sighed, "I know. And it's stupid. It really is. But when I work in London I come home every day. And even though we sometimes don't talk that much then because I'm home rather late or early or he isn't there. It's just that when I fall asleep I know he's there.  
And every know and then in the middle of the night I get up, get a glass of water and sometimes sneak into his room. Most of the time he's awake and I just walk over to him and put my head on his shoulder for a few minutes and just then and there I'm happy.  
As I said it's stupid."  
"It's not at all stupid", Johnny said, "and it's totally ok that you miss him. But it doesn't take that long anymore and we can go home."  
She had to smile at that, "yeah."

A few moments later she added, "and I miss the kids."  
"Yeah", Johnny said, "why again did Tim agree to watch all four? I mean I'm really grateful he did but -"  
Helena cut him off laughing, "oh well Billy and Nell were really fond of the idea of Jack and Lily coming over as you asked me and Tim likes them very much as well... so he couldn't really say no. I just hope they don't watch too many horrorfilms while I'm gone."  
Now it was Johnny's turn to laugh, "now well that could happen."  
"It's not funny", Helena said but had to laugh herself, "because when I'm back they won't sleep for days and it's usually me who can fix the crap Tim did to them."  
Johnny laughed even more now, "that's kinda weird coming from the person who literally is 'Bellatrix Lestrange'."

A few minutes later Helena was rather serious, "do you", she started, "do you think she was real?"  
Johnny sighed, "I don't know. I mean she looked real. Probably she was just a fan of the film or anything. I mean what else could she be?"  
She nodded, "yeah", but wasn't really believing him, "yeah, I guess so."  
Johnny didn't show her that he did not believe his own words either.  
_What would it mean if that woman was not a fan?_ He didn't want to let his thoughts go there and was glad has Helena's words pulled him back into reality.  
"We should probably go to bed", she said standing up and taking their empty glasses with her.  
Johnny sat a few more moments outside drinking the last bit of wine without a glass before he stood up and went after her.


End file.
